Truth's Messenger
by Musical Darkness
Summary: An elusive girl came back to the world she knew to give up her world. In minutes, she was forgotten. Nobody knew who Alice McCoy really was.


Wow, it's been a long time. Hm.

This was written for the contest at Digimon Bouken College on deviantArt. They randomized our names so we wouldn't know which character we would get. I happened to get Alice. I'd like to say that Tamers wasn't my most favorite season (it was alright, but not the best), and I didn't really pay a lot of attention to detail. So this called for research (Alice's name means either noble or truth, so that explains some things). Tons of it. And re-watching Tamers. And creative thinking. And an OC. I swear I'm incapable of writing a Digimon fanfic without a single OC. But I will do it! Someday. I think. And this is the product of all of that...stuff. Yeah, stuff. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 8, 1988. (Age 0)<strong>_

David McCoy had gone from new brother to new brother, mother and father in a few seconds. The professionally regretful words of the nurse echoed in his mind like a broken record.

_Severe hemorrhage, couldn't be stopped, she didn't make it, I'm sorry._

He didn't know where his father was. He disappeared when he found out that his mother was pregnant. His mother of the eighteen years of his life had died while giving him the one thing he had always wanted.

A sibling.

He looked down at the sleeping, fragile piece of life in front of him. The pink color scheme told him that he now had a sister.

_And a daughter._

He didn't notice the nurse that stood behind him.

"I thought that you should know that your mother directed her last words to you."

David turned his somber eyes to the mid-aged brunette.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'Tell David to take care of his new sister well in my place. I think that she'll help him find a truth to why things happen the way they do.'"

David nodded quietly.

"Take your time, but I believe your sister could use a name." She said with a smile.

The little girl's eyes were wide open now. The new brother gazed lovingly at the life his mother had given.

"Help me find the truth, huh? I guess we're both a little lost now, but let's find our way together…Alice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 2, 1991. (Age 3)<strong>_

"David, who's this?"

David looked up from his book to Alice. The young girl held up a picture of his mother when she was twelve.

"That's your mommy when she was younger."

Alice looked back at the picture. Holding it carefully, she took notice of the blonde hair like hers. The pigtails she sported were held by blue ribbons. Alice then took the photo and climbed into her brother's lap.

"David, where is Mommy?"

With a cheerless smile, he replied, "Mommy is in the sky, watching over you right now. She went there so you could live."

When he looked down again, he saw his sister starting to fall asleep. He gave a silent chuckle before picking her up and tucking her into bed. Just as he was leaving, the sleeping girl (or so he thought) said, "David? I want some ribbon to tie my hair like Mommy's."

* * *

><p>Time passed, and Alice grew to be a calm, beautiful girl.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 5, 2000 <strong>_

"David, are you alright?"

"Just fine."

"David, a cough shouldn't be passed off for nothing when you have asthma."

"I'm fine, Alice. Really."

"David, you are most definitely not fine! I'm getting your inhaler."

When the girl returned with the inhaler, she screamed at the sight of her brother collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>"…Pneumonia?"<p>

"Yes, a severe case. He'll have to stay here for a while."

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 19, 2000 (12)<strong>_

"How are you doing David?"

"Same as yesterday."

Heavy silence hung between them. It went like this every day since he was hospitalized, Alice asking David how he was doing, David replying, and then silence until David told Alice to go home so she could finish homework.

When David opened his mouth, Alice stood up like usual. What David did wasn't the usual. He reached out for her hand and took it between his two.

"Alice…I'm not sure if I'll make it."

Tears welled up in the blue orbs that were clearer than the sky. He couldn't stand to see his sister sad. One hand reached up and brushed away the drops of water on her cheeks.

"Don't say that David. You can't lose hope now. Not while there's still a chance."

Her brother's hopeless frown was replaced by a serene smile.

"Thank you, Alice. I love you."

She then hugged him as best as she could and whispered, "I love you too, big brother."

David didn't know that she held back the fresh tears until she left the hospital room. He didn't know that she cried all the way home.

He didn't know that her tears clouded her vision and she walked onto a crosswalk while the light was green and he would only see her again in faded pictures.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 19, 2000<strong>_

"Dobermon, why have you brought a human spirit to our world? You know as well as we do that if a Digimon touches a human's soul, they become eternally joined."

Said Digimon simply kept quiet while looking at the girl. He didn't know what compelled him to do what he did.

"What do you say we should do, Fanglongmon?"

"I don't know Azulongmon. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to decide."

"Which would be right now."

The five sovereigns' heads turned to the waking blonde. She sat up gingerly and looked at the monsters standing in front of her. Her blue eyes went wide and she looked like she was about to scream. Ebonwumon spoke up.

"…Hello there. What's your name?"

The girl was speechless.

"Well don't just sit there gaping. Tell us your name!"

"Zhuqiaomon!"

"What? Would you like to try, Baihumon?"

"…My name is Alice."

Seven beast-like heads (Did that one really have two heads?) turned towards her, and she immediately fell quiet.

"See?" The bird smugly said and smirked the best he could with a beak.

The blue tiger glared. Or so she thought. He looked like he was always glaring.

"Alright, now what? We have a human spirit chained to a Digimon, our messenger no less."

Tentatively, she spoke up, "Spirit?"

The bird turned to her again. "Yes, spirit. Meaning that you are dead. Dobermon," Here he gestured to the dog-like monster, "brought your soul here, thus saving your life. Or really, your non-life, seeing as you are dead. Now your being is chained to his being, thus saying you will live until Dobermon dies. Any other questions?"

"Zhuqiaomon, please try and make an effort to be nice. She's just a human."

"I'm not _nice_, Ebonwumon. You of all Digimon should know that."

Alice decided that she didn't like this… Zhuqiaomon.

"Well-"

"Silence." The big, gold monster spoke. All the others immediately snapped to attention.

_Seems like he's their leader._

"There is nothing that can be done now, short of killing Dobermon. But I have no intention of doing that."

The young girl saw the relief in Dobermon's eyes.

"For now, young Alice…"

Said girl looked up at the dragon speaking.

"You will stay with Dobermon and help him through his jobs throughout the Digital World. Dobermon, you will explain to Alice the basics of the Digital World and bring her with you wherever you go. Maybe later we will have use for you. Dismissed."

All the other dragons left the giant room she had no recollection of entering. She sat there, wondering how all this had happened.

_David…_

Tears threatened to cloud her vision before she felt something poking her arm. She turned to find Dobermon standing next to her.

"Come. I'll show you to our room." His voice was gruff, but smooth and patient.

The girl got up shakily, at which Dobermon used his snout to steady her.

"Thank you, Dobermon." She patted him on the head. _He's like a big dog._

He smiled, nodded and started leading Alice away.

"So where are we?"

"This is the Digital World. You see, it all started with…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 29, 2000<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Digimon have been disappearing into the Human World."<p>

Dobermon and Alice snapped up to look at Fanglongmon.

"We don't know for sure what is causing this."

Silence filled the room.

"I've already had the other Sovereigns send out the Devas. I want you two to see if you can find any disturbances that may be causing this."

"Yes sir!" They bowed their heads and ran off.

Dobermon was just large enough to have Alice ride on him comfortably. She already looked light, and her status as a spirit only made her lighter. Months had passed since she had met Dobermon, and, even though Ebonwumon was very nice, she loved having Dobermon by her side. They usually took off every day to go scout the Digital World for problems, places assigned by the Sovereigns.

This was the happiest she had ever been, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

><p>The Tamers entered the Digital World. Alice and Dobermon watched them from the shadows. Alice was tempted to join them, but, of course, they were living and she was dead. Not to mention that she wasn't really a Tamer, only the spirit of a human girl who had died and joined with a Digimon. And then the tables of fate began to turn.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 26, 2001<strong>_

"Dobermon…There is something we need you to do. You're the only one that can do it…"

"Ebonwumon, stop stalling and sugar coating."

The turtle Digimon glared, cleared his throat, and continued, "As I was _saying_, the D-Reaper grows stronger every day. The Tamers need to Bio-Merge so they can be at their strongest."

Baihumon then took over. "However, they cannot do that in the Human World. The Digimon are made of Data, and the Humans are made of flesh and blood. Oil cannot mix with water. Which is why…"

A pause and then Fanglongmon sighed, pointed at Azulongmon who held up a glowing silver ball with red and blue strings of energy surrounding it, and finished, "We need you to go into the Human World with this Digital Grid to allow the Tamers to Bio-Merge. The problem is, the Grid needs to go into your body because, while it is by itself, only we can hold it stable and we can't go into the Human World. Therefore, the Grid will mix with your data keeping it stable enough for four of the humans. When you meet the Humans, the Grid will be transferred to them, thus killing you and increasing our chances of beating the D-Reaper."

After Fanglongmon's long explanation, Dobermon and Alice's eyes went wide.

"But why Dobermon?" Fear was evident in her voice as she held onto him.

Zhuqiaomon snorted, "Well we can't just take any random Digimon. They wouldn't understand who to look for, what to do, and we wouldn't know if they would actually do it. Combine that with the fact that Dobermon has collected a fair amount of data and we trust him, there really is no argument."

Oh she _really _did not like Zhuqiaomon. But it would not be good to argue and tempt the temper of the most temperamental of the Sovereigns. So she lowered her head, stayed quiet and waited for Dobermon's instructions to end and for Fanglongmon to say "Dismissed."

Four out of the five Sovereigns had already left. When Alice looked up, Ebonwumon's two heads stared at her.

"Cheer up lassie. I know it's sad, you and your best friend being condemned to your deaths, but instead of being sad because you won't exist anymore, be happy that you existed, are helping others exist and spend your last days together and cheerfully. Now smile." Ebonwumon used one of his heads to lift her chin up. The girl's lips curved up and she said,

"Thank you, Ebonwumon. You've been so kind."

"Well someone needs to be, unlike the rest of them!"

Alice lifted a hand to her mouth as she giggled. The two Digimon smiled happily.

"Thank you Ebonwumon." Dobermon voiced the same thoughts as his human friend. _Remember, she's not a Tamer, and you're not her partner. _

"Alright, now you two go make the most of your time together." The turtle Digimon left and Alice was alone with Dobermon.

"Let's listen to him. Come, we'll go have one last look at this world." The dog Digimon nuzzled her gently with his nose. A few tears fell and Alice simply nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 27, 2001<strong>_

* * *

><p>They had long said their farewells to the Sovereigns. Dobermon had the Grid, and now all that was left to do was to go and find the Tamers. The duo stepped into Shinjuku, where the portal dropped them.<p>

_I've never been to Japan before. Too bad, I won't get to enjoy it._

Unlike when she was in the Digital World, she was completely solid, as opposed to slightly translucent. Looking around, she could see pink blobs in the surrounding area.

_The D-Reaper. _

"If we go towards the D-Reaper, we might be able to find them."

Alice was silent, and then she asked. "Dobermon, what will happen after you…do it? Will I just disappear?"

"No, it takes time for a Digimon's data to be erased from the Data Bank. As long as I am not completely erased, you will live."

Alice nodded, and then hugged him with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"As will I."

Dobermon simply allowed himself to be held before he said, "Alice, taking the Grid and crossing over have sapped my strength. I won't be able to attack much to protect you, much less carry you." His head was bowed.

Alice scratched his ears tenderly and said, "It's no problem. I'll run. Now let's go do this."

They both took off in a run. The beings that they recognized as the Agents for the D-Reaper were a bit far away in a clump. Alice did her best to run fast, and Dobermon did his best not to outpace Alice. Even then, she fell a ways behind him. As the Digimon looked back, Alice yelled, "Go! I'll catch up!" Dobermon nodded and sped up a little. He didn't know what the other children had gotten themselves into.

The agents were stationed on the bridge, onto which Dobermon leaped.

_Good, the children aren't here yet._

He kept running, he had to have all of them in front of him.

"Gattling Arm!"

"Exhaust Flame!"

_…Or not._

He could hear Alice catching up to him. He had to concentrate on the Agents in front of him.

The girl of three children that had arrived shouted, "Kyubimon!"

"Onibidama!" Kyubimon immediately acted, destroying the remaining Agents.

One of the boys came up behind them and asked, "Are you OK?"

The other asked, "Who is it? Who are you?" Alice had fallen, but she slowly got to her feet and turned to look at them. The one with goggles looked a bit disappointed.

The girl repeated the question, "Who are you?"

Alice calmly said, "The Tamers that fight alongside the Digimon."

The goggle boy spoke up, "Are you talking about us?"

She bowed her head slightly, "I was looking for you."

The spiky haired girl repeated once again, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Growmon then bent down to his partner, "Takato!"

Ah, so his name was Takato. Takato looked back at the dinosaur-like digimon. "What's wrong Growmon?"

"That thing next to the girl is a Digimon."

Dobermon growled, "Alice. Is it them?"

"It seems so. Good for you." Here a small, rueful smile appeared.

He growled again. The blue-haired boy asked, "That's your partner?"

"This one is called Dobermon." She gave him a pat on the head to reassure him.

_They can't know I'm dead. That would make this harder than necessary. I have to pretend as if I don't know him well. If they resist, I won't be able to let go. _

"It was just recently that this one showed up in this world."

"I was happy it came."

_And I am. Dobermon is my best friend. He'll always be._

The spiky haired girl spoke up again. "But why are you here?

Alice frowned. Their time had come. Dobermon began. "I am…here to deliver a message."

Takato looked confused. "Deliver a message? What is it?"

A spiral from an Agent burst through the bridge. Red wires began cutting off the bridge behind them.

The blue haired boy screamed, "It's dangerous!"

The bridge began crashing down as they ran to the steadier side. When Takato looked back, he exclaimed, "It's huge!"

The three Tamers started the Matrix Evolution, evolving their Digimon into their next level. The newly evolved Digimon began to fire various attacks at the Agents, but none was strong enough.

"We really need to Digivolve to the Mega level!" Takato yelled.

"This isn't the Digital World. If we can't become data, we can't fight together with them."

_That's our cue._

Alice turned away so they couldn't see the faint film of tears in her eyes. "That's why I have come."

"And brought this one here."

"Dobermon? But why us?" The goggle boy asked.

"I came here to deliver a message. By order from Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon."

They gasped. "The Sovereigns?"

A pause. And then…

"Alice. Thank you for bringing me this far."

"Already?"

_Oh, Dobermon…_

"Stay back, Alice."

She closed her eyes. She couldn't watch this. But when he jumped, her eyes shot open involuntarily. All the children gasped as Dobermon began to speak.

"The Sovereigns, along with the Digimon, are fighting the D-Reaper in the Digital World. However, the most evolved form of the D-Reaper has come to this world. You must fight! You, the Tamers who fight alongside the Digimon! I will grant you this power from the Sovereigns!"

At that point, most of Dobermon's body was turned into pink light, which then split into red and blue.

"Dobermon…"

_Goodbye, my friend._

"What did you say?" Takato looked on in bewilderment.

"The power from the Digital World?" The blue haired boy looked equally shocked.

At that point, the Digimon were getting worn down.

"Hurry! We have to hurry and do something!" The spiky haired girl shouted.

"That's right. We have to fight in this world!" Takato pulled out his D-Ark.

"Here we go MegaloGrowmon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Taomon!"

The Digimon got up as the children raised their Digivices.

In a few minutes, the Tamers had all joined with their Digimon. A circle of blue and red lights surrounded Alice. They morphed together to make Dobermon's head. It came up to her, and licked her affectionately. Alice then smiled and went to hold it, but it burst into pieces. "Dobermon!" The red and blue particles slowly faded away.

"Dobermon!"

_It's over…he's gone._

Alice watched, but then walked away. Their job was done.

* * *

><p>The fight with the Agents was long over, the Tamers, all human and with family.<p>

Alice merely walked down one of the streets. She could feel her strength sapping with every second, but she didn't want to finally die sitting down.

_David…I don't know where you are, if you made it or if you're looking down at me from the sky. I think I've found the truth that you named me after. I lived to be friends with Dobermon, to be someone who would stand by him in his last moments, to be his_ partner.

"Alice."

She looked back and saw a faint circle of red and blue before it faded away.

_Red and blue, forever intertwined like the sky at noon and twilight. We'll never be apart. _

She turned and kept walking, a smile gracing her face. If someone had seen her fade away, they wouldn't have seen the tears of sorrow and joy that flew away in the wind.

_Thank you…Dobermon. _


End file.
